Taking Out The Trash
by Funerealist
Summary: Allie Loud takes out the trash, but spots trouble in the form of a dog coming her way from across the street. Can she thwart it? Rated T for strong language and violence.


**Author's note: A story about Allie Loud, only thing I know of her is she's a homeless kid that was adopted by Luna, I think. OCs have the tendency to be self inserts, and I believe it's the case for her. So her characterization is just based off Vale. And I wrote this awhile back, but forgot to upload it anywhere. Either way, this will be the last thing I have for a bit. Originally posted on my pastebin on 9/1/18.**

* * *

Allie just got home from school, and with barely a foot in the door, she was already given a chore.

"Ay, mate, take out the trash." Luna ordered.

Allie could smell the monster on her, it was intoxicating.

"Okay..." She sighed.

Following getting the trash bag, she walked back outside.

"I hate taking out the trash..." She rambled passive aggressively while moving to the can.

The girl stashed the bags into the trash bin and shut it.

Right after she did, she witnessed the neighbor's border collie heading straight for her.

His eyes were on fire. He's gonna kill her ass!

"Aw, shiet!" Allie cried.

As she tried to run, she tripped and fell onto the asphalt, causing her to end up with some nasty scrapes. Fuck.

When she tried to get up, the dog was already on her.

He bit and scratched her, trying to turn her into his dinner. But the odds were she didn't exactly taste very good.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed her heart out. "Help!"

No assistance came. In fact, many people outside seemed to ignore her.

Knowing that she would have to deal, Allie held her arms up to guard her face while the canine attacked her.

He bit her arms and hands, pinning her to the ground. Made her his bitch. Fuck.

As seconds of agony passed by, he just wouldn't let up his assault.

The girl was given no choice, she had to fight back. Otherwise, she'd be turned into a big bowl of wasame.

Gaining some self encouragement and unknown great strength, Allie managed to push the dog off of her. Took her fucking long enough.

As he failed to get the hint, she put her karate lessons to use.

"Hi-yah!" She kicked him straight in the throat. "Take that, faggot."

Feeling the force of her retaliation, the canine retreated to his yard. He did what he could to kick her ass, but he could always finish the job another day if necessary.

Afterwards, the battered girl picked herself up and went into the house a bloody mess. She had cuts all over her hands and arms along with bits of blood leaking from her wounds. Ow!

"What happened?!" Luna asked, feeling disturbed as her eyes bugged out from shock and excess drug use.

"I got attacked by a fucking piece of shit dog, faggot!" Allie screamed.

"Come here." Luna said, holding her hand out.

Once guiding her harmed daughter to the bathroom, it was time to do some healing, ease that inner and outer pain somewhat if possible.

Allie sat on the toilet, all pissed off and shit.

"Start from the beginning." Luna spoke while getting some bandages.

"I did as you said, took out the trash. When I was putting the bags in the can, that dog ran towards me from across the street. I got scared, so I tried to run, but I fucking fell down." Allie explained.

"And then what?" Luna asked.

"Then it attacked me like a fucking cunt that doesn't like Suna." Allie whined, pointing to her injuries pitifully.

Luna took note of, and understood her torment as she got everything set.

"Alright, this is gonna sting a little." She assured. "You ready?"

Allie nodded and prepared for the brief pain that awaited her. Whatever it was, it couldn't be as bad as getting mauled by a border collie, right?

Luna opened the cabinet to grab her secret stash, some good ol' everclear.

Failing to think straight, she poured a huge amount of it onto the girl's fresh wounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Allie's voice pieced through the walls of home, nearly sounding like she was either getting raped or saw Samcoln.

"Told you it was gonna sting, mate." Luna said, shaking her head.

"You said a little!" Allie wailed. Leave it to her boomer mother to make things worse.

Luna shrugged and apologized. "Sorry, love."

She remained silent from there on as her mom put on a few bandages.

Her hands were covered in them, her arms, not so much. Eventually, she'd heal, but if only she remembered how handy her hands were. With them out of commission, she was doomed.

Following being bandaged, Allie sucked it up and went to her room.

Now, there's something she always enjoyed doing when she got home. A special, unf routine of some sort.

Once locking the door, she already became one step closer towards her favorite hobby.

While Allie grabbed her usual material she used to jack off, she realized something unfortunate. "Oh, fuck! I can't masturbate with these bandages on!"

She threw the photo down in anger, feeling the utmost devastation from the lack of masturbation.

* * *

The following day.

Allie arrived home, her eyes instantly meeting a garbage bag slumped near the trashcan.

She sighed, assuming it was her duty to take it out. More like a death sentence, if anything.

As she went to grab it, Lacy cut her off.

"I'm taking over trash duty since you can't handle it." She said roughly.

"I was attacked by a dog, you fucking bitch ass piece of shit!" Allie retorted hotly.

"Whatever, lame-o faggot." Lacy responded, picking the bag up over her shoulder.

She headed on out, ready to sack this load into the bin.

Allie looked out the window, watching the girl make her way.

While staring, she glanced over across the street. The dog was out of that yard again.

"Let's see how you like it, biiitch." She whispered, smiling and hoping she gets what's coming to her.

Lacy put the trash inside the can.

She clapped her hands casually before attempting to go back in the house.

It took only a few steps until she heard something approaching her.

Lacy didn't panic when she turned around and saw what it was. She refused to show weakness to anyone, let alone a mere dog.

She stood her ground, opposing the border collie as he crossed onto her family's property.

Now, face to face, the pooch panted while fixated on Lacy.

He looked... happy, not angry like yesterday.

He popped a squat right in front of her, begging for any attention.

Lacy got down on one knee.

"Hi, doggie." She greeted, pampering the pooch with some love.

Allie witnessed it. She was about to explode.

"That's fucking bullshit. Goddamn it, you're supposed to maul her!" She yelled.

Frustrated and seething, she tried to shrug it off as she stomped back into her room.

She immediately undressed and fiddled through her drawer for thicc loli pictures as usual.

Allie always relied on that perfect photo of 6 year old Lola.

After she snagged it, she looked at her hands.

"Ahhh, fuuuck! I forgot, I still can't masturbate!"

Needless to say, things never quite panned out for Allie Loud.


End file.
